The Hateful Family
by Switzerland1996
Summary: Bella and Edward have been married for one year. Bella thinks/knows Edward's whole family hates her. She really wants everyone to like her.
1. Chapter 1

"Bella we have to go," Edward said.

"But Edward! They hate me! Esme thinks I'm the devil, I'm sure of it. Rosalie hates me with an undying passion, I have no reason why! Emmet follows her every command so he hates me because he loves her. Jasper and Alice don't like me because I moved us so far away from the family! And Carlisle hates me because… Because… well he just hates me!" I ranted at Edward.

"They don't hate you, sweetie. They're just hard to get along with… They love you! All I ever hear is 'when are you going to bring that darling Bella back up here'. Esme thinks you're an angel, don't even think otherwise. Alice and Jasper love you! Alice because you shop with her without complaining and Jasper because you make her happy! Emmet is a bit of a puppy dog but he's working on it. He loves you! As does Carlisle!" Edward said.

"And Rosalie?" I asked.

"Rose…uh…Rose thinks you're well…." Edward started.

"Never mind, just shush. I'm packing. Damn it." I said.

Edward grinned and I told him to leave me alone.

He left the room and I sat on the bed.

I knew they hated me. He couldn't even think of a reason for Rosalie to like me. I knew it was true… I had heard them talking to each other a few weeks before our wedding…

_FLASHBACK_

_I was walking downstairs to find Edward. He had said he would be in his old room and he wasn't._

_I traveled down the ungodly amount of stairs and started to turn into the kitchen only to hear Esme's quiet voice._

"…_devil! Carlisle I can't believe you said to give them our blessing! This is a total mess!"_

_Next was Alice's harsh whisper, "That crazy girl! She is moving our dear brother over two whole states! We won't see him ever!"_

_Jasper chimed in and whispered, "I completely agree with Alice. I am Ed's brother-in-law, but I don't know if I can stand not seeing him at least once a month. I've grown accustomed to loving him like a real brother!"_

"_I hate that little witch! She's nothing but trouble and I don't care what you say but I hate her," Rosalie whispered furiously._

"_I agree with Rose," Emmet whispered._

"_I know. I know. I agree with you all. There's just something about her… I don't know what, but I just don't like her," Carlisle began._

_They all started in and Carlisle whispered over them, "But! But! If she makes Edward happy then we have to let them be! I understand all of your points but Edward is a grown man, he can make his own choices!"_

_I started crying in the middle of that and I stifled a sob when I ran upstairs. I collided into Edward and just told him that it was pre-wedding jitters._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I finished packing and walked downstairs.

"Ah, you look so beautiful," Edward said.

I knew he was lying. My hair was everywhere; I had on ragged pants and a white tank top. I looked and felt like shit.

"Come on, let's get a move on. I can't wait to see the family that hates, I mean loves me!" I said.

He looked at me sternly and I cringed under his gaze. "Sorry," I mumbled.

He kissed me on the lips and then grabbed my bag. "Bet I can beat you to the car," He said.

I ran out the door and tagged the passenger door before he even stepped outside.

I grinned at him and groaned, "Ugh! Bella! You win!"

"I know. Now…what's my prize?" I asked.

"Um…what do you want?" He asked.

I stepped close to him as he closed the back seat door where he had set the bags.

I closed the few inches between us and backed us to the car door.

I leaned into him and let my hand drift down to his bulging pants.

I brushed him slightly and then he moaned out.

I grinned wickedly, kissed him roughly, and then pulled away.

I skipped into the car, closed the door, buckled, and then locked my side of the door.

I heard him growl and then he got into the driver's seat.

The drive to Edward's parent's house was painfully long.

He had insisted we drive, he said that we hadn't seen any scenery in a very long while.

I got out of the car, stretched, and walked to the backseat.

I grabbed my suitcase, seeing how we were going to stay for 4 days; I grabbed my second suitcase, and then my third.

I wanted to look decent for my, well Edward's, family.

I didn't think they accepted me as their own yet. Well actually I never thought they would.

We walked up the porch and I mumbled, "They hate me, they hate me, they hate me, they hate me!"

If Edward heard me he ignored me. He knocked on the door and I waited patiently.

A few seconds later the door swung open and Edward was engulfed in a huge hug.

It looked like Emmet was happy to see him.

Then he was passed to Rosalie, who gave him a hug and then a small kiss on his cheek.

Then Alice grabbed him and did the same as Rosalie except for way longer.

Then it was Jasper's turn that gave him a very manly handshake and said, "Nice to see you man." Edward said, "Nice to see you too Jazz."

Then Carlisle gave Edward a small hug.

Lastly was Esme and she hugged him the longest then kissed him on the cheek. She whispered something in his ear and then wrapped her arm around his shoulder. She pulled him toward the kitchen and everyone followed.

I was still standing outside. I grabbed my bags and dragged them to the stairs. Then I grabbed Edward's forgotten bags and dragged them to the stairs also.

I tried hard to remember what room Edward had said we would be in. I figured it out by going upstairs and find that it had to be Edward's old room.

I carried all of the bags upstairs which took about 5 minutes, and 2 trips.

I was still obviously unmissed by the family so I sat down on the bed in Edward's room.

I heard laughing and I started getting teary.

They were treating me as if I didn't exist.

So much for a nice fun 4 days!

I pulled off my tank top, then my shorts and put on a nice pretty dress.

I put on a pretty pair of high heels and sat down.

I felt better, at least pretty.

I missed Edward; he was going to spend 4 days without me most likely.

They would probably invite Edward to things and just completely ignore me.

I sighed. I trudged down the hallway and went into the bathroom. I started crying and couldn't stop it. They hated me! Edward's family hated me with a fiery passion and I couldn't do a damn thing about it!

I heard a soft knocking on the door and I stopped crying. "Bella?" a soft voice asked.

I said, "Yes? I'll be out in a minute."

I straightened my dress, and then I looked at myself in the mirror. I had red streaks going down my face. I looked like I had been crying. Which I had.

I splashed cold water on my face and then wiped it off. I looked better.

I opened the door slowly and then saw Alice. I smiled at her and she looked sad.

"I wanted to apologize for our rude behavior at the front door. We just haven't seen—"She started.

I held up a hand and said, "Say no more. I completely understand, don't even worry about it. I'm completely fine with it. I just had to use the bathroom quickly. And then I thought I'd give you all a few minutes alone, seeing how you haven't seen each other for quite awhile."

She smiled a sweet smile and I felt tears prickling again. She had given me that smile a few weeks before my wedding. It was actually right before she proceeded to run downstairs and trash talk about me to her family.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs.

I waved to everyone and they all smiled at me.

I managed a weak smile and Edward came to me. "Are you alright?" He whispered in my ear.

I glared at him and then I said, "So nice to see all of you again."

They all nodded and Jasper came up to me.

I had always wanted to be accepted, but especially by Jasper. He was like Edward's best friend/brother. He had been the best man at our wedding and I really did like him.

He gave me a hug and then pulled me away from Edward.

He pulled me into the living room, then into the kitchen, he sat me down at one of the chairs and then he sat next to me. Everyone else was filing in and I was a touch sad to realize that Edward wasn't sitting next to me.

Esme served a wonderful meal and the whole time Jasper talked to me. Then everyone excused themselves. We all made it our way to our separate rooms.

I went into Edward's and then sat down on his bed. I pulled off the dress, then the shoes and all of my undergarments. I climbed into bed and snuggled into his blankets.

Edward came in laughing and then closed his door.

I closed my eyes and then tried to look like I was sleeping.

I felt Edward get into bed and then he rolled over. I was facing away from him so he cuddled up against me and spooned my back.

He whispered into my ear, "You're such a bad actor."

I huffed and snuggled against him. "Are you alright honey?" He asked.

"They hate me so much that they didn't even acknowledge me at the front door," I said.

"Honey they were just excited. We do live 2 states away!" He said.

"I guess, I love you," I said.

"I love you too, my sweet. Have good dreams," He said.

I fell asleep with a goofy grin on my face.

My last thoughts were that there were only 4 more days with this hateful family.

**Alright so what do you think?**

**This is all human, and they've been married for 1 year.**

**REVIEW please!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to a knock on Edward's bedroom door. I stretched and hit Edward on the head.

He groaned and rolled over. I sighed and mumbled, "Dumbass."

I hopped up and got to the door carrying the comforter with me.

It was Alice.

"Hi Alice," I said.

"Bella, Esme wants Edward and you to come downstairs for breakfast at 8:00." She said. She said, 'and you' softly…almost like she didn't want to say it.

I'm working on it….. I internally frowned.

"Alright well if he actually moves we'll be down in a few," I said starting to close the door.

"Bella?" Alice asked.

I opened the door wide again and said a little annoyed, "Yes Alice?"

"Never mind," She said running down the hallway to her room.

What the hell?

I closed the door and threw a pillow at Edward.

"Get the hell up, Edward. I am so not going down there saying I couldn't wake up my own husband," I said. I was angry and I let that show in my voice.

He sat up and looked at me.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

He grinned and pulled me on to the bed.

"Let's just stay in bed. Forget them. We can just stay in bed and…" He said. He was slowly tracing my hip and then rested his hand on my ass.

I groaned and said, "I'll be damned if we don't go down there. Esme will think I'm keeping you tied up so you can't leave."

He laughed, almost as if I was missing an inside joke.

I frowned again and rolled off the bed.

I went to my suitcase and grabbed my panties. I put on my bra and started to put on my panties.

"Just don't wear those and I'll get dressed right now," He said.

I quirked an eyebrow and put the panties down. I put on my shirt.

I started pulling on my skirt and panty hose when Edward said, "Or we could just stay upstairs. And you could stay undressed all day?"

"I'd like it, but I'm already the devil… and family breaker… and the cause for arguments… and—"I started.

"Cut it out, or I'm gonna make you cut it out," He said.

"Oh really? What are you going to do?" I asked, teasing him.

"I'm going to bend you over—"He started.

"Edward, Bella, get your asses down here. Now!" I heard a burly voice say. Emmet….

I smiled at him and went to him. "Bend me over?" I started again for him.

"Bend you over my lap and spank you. Spank you until your ass was pink. Then spank your hot wet pussy and make you cum. Then I'd spank you more, just for my pleasure," He said.

"Mmm, sounds nice. Make it a date," I said winking. I put on my skirt and panty hose.

I watched Edward slip into his dress shirt and dress pants. He work socks and polished shoes while I wore my high heels.

We went downstairs and I sat down by Esme and Jasper. I smiled at Jasper and then I proceeded to eat the most mouth watering breakfast ever.

I talked to Jasper the whole time. I tried to talk to Esme but she only nodded and didn't engage.

Esme said that we were going to go watch a movie in the living room then.

I walked into the living room and everyone sat down. I was left to stand there awkwardly.

Edward patted his lap and then so did Jasper. I smiled and just shook my head. I sat down on the floor in between their feet.

We watched the annoying movie and then Esme said she was making lunch.

We ate a lot that weekend.

I went upstairs and I heard a knock at the door. Figuring it was Alice I answered the door in my bra and panties.

I mean we were both girls.

It wasn't Alice.

Or Rosalie.

Not even Esme.

Nope.

It was Jasper and Edward.

I blushed like none other and slammed the door. I locked it and threw on the first clothes my eyes laid on.

I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Edward was the only one standing there.

I left it open and then walked back into the bedroom.

"Now he probably hates me. I thought we were making progress, me and Jasper I mean, now I have to go and open the damn door with only panties and—" I was cut off my Edward.

"Bella, stop it. Jazz loves you. I've convinced him that it was my idea for us to move over those few states. I mean it was my idea anyways. And now he is trying to convince Alice also. If Alice would warm up to you…. They would all love you. Not that they don't already." He said.

"Don't lie to me. I'm your wife! If they don't like me, tell me." I said.

I grabbed a skirt, panty hose, a blouse, and my high heels.

I put it all on and said, "I suggest you do the same. Wouldn't want to be late for lunch."

He got dressed and I made my way downstairs without him. Everyone was seated and Edward came in.

He took the seat next to Jasper and Esme. So I was left to sit next to Emmet and Carlisle.

I was internally pouting the whole lunch.

Emmet was huge, I don't mean fat, I mean muscular. Carlisle was facing away from me already so there was no need to gauge how far away I needed to turn when he would pass something around the table.

At one point I was just skipped out of the passing line. It was seconds and I passed up the first dish and they skipped me the rest of the way.

When lunch was done Esme, Rosalie, and Alice went into the kitchen to do dishes. I sat there and stared at Edward.

I mean they hadn't invited me to clean the dishes with them. And these guys weren't acknowledging me at all.

I got up from my seat and went to the other side of the table. I leaned down and whispered in Edward's ear, "What do I do?"

It was only loud enough for him to hear. He looked towards the kitchen and then back at me. I nodded and left them to it.

I went into the kitchen and Alice and Esme were in a heated debate. I made my heels clack on the tile so they would stop bickering if it was about me. Rosalie turned around and glared at me.

I cringed from her gaze and said, "Sorry to interrupt."

I was trying to leave when I caught eyes with Edward.

He silently told me to stay in the kitchen.

I nodded and turned back around.

"Um, I was wondering if you needed help with the uh dishes?" I asked.

"I think we have it—"Rosalie started.

"Rose if she wants to help let her," Esme said.

Rosalie shrugged and I went to Esme. I stood next to her and she handed me a wet dish. I dried it off and then sat it down on the counter.

We got through all of the dishes when Emmet walked in.

"Hey girlies," He said.

Everyone laughed and I stood there awkwardly.

I tried to wiggle my way out of the room but Edward and Jasper were standing not so discreetly in the way of the doorway. I glared at Edward and gave a small smile to Jasper. I stood by the wall while everyone had a jolly good time laughing and joking.

I tried the other door but guess what!

Carlisle and Esme were having a conversation there. It seemed private. I knew I shouldn't interrupt.

So I didn't.

I was standing in the middle of the kitchen and I couldn't help but feel like I was misplaced.

I went to Edward and leaned into him. I whispered into his ear, once again so no one else could hear, "Let me by and we can have that date we were talking about upstairs."

He smiled, shook his head, and winked at me. I growled at him and he raised an eyebrow. "Sorry," I mumbled.

We stayed in the kitchen for what seemed like forever. It was probably only half an hour. All the while I stood in the middle off to the side awkwardly.

When everyone dispersed Esme said that we should go outside to the pool. Apparently, since the last time I had been there, they had had it closed in.

I sighed and told them I didn't have a bathing suit. Alice grabbed my hand and said I could borrow one of hers.

I was about an inch taller than her. As long as she didn't try to put me in an embarrassing piece I'd be okay.

I was wearing a one piece, with flowers. It was pretty, just not pretty on me. Nothing was. I sighed as I wrapped a towel around me and went downstairs.

Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, and Emmet were all downstairs. In their trunks. Nothing else.

I was looking at Edward's magnificent chest when he came over to me.

"Stop staring, I know I'm a hunk but you're going to get caught soon," He said.

I laughed and said, "Sorry."

We all went into the pool area and I stayed wrapped up in my towel.

Esme, Rosalie, and Alice were wearing two pieces. I was wearing a two piece out of pure stubbornness on my part.

I sat down on a chair while everyone slowly made their way into the pool.

I stayed on the chair even though Edward glanced at me several times, telling me to get in the pool.

I shook my head. Emmet got out of the pool and the so did Jasper. I stood up and walked to the edge because Edward was waving me over.

Then all of a sudden Emmet and Jasper pushed me into the pool. Towel and all. I growled and they jumped in.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

Everyone laughed, except for me.

Then everyone started splashing, which wasn't my bag. I got to the steps and sat down. I was still in the water so oh well.

They played all of the pool games there are; chicken, marco polo, monkey in the middle, hold your breath the longest, etc.

I sat on the steps during these activates.

Then everyone got out and Esme went to make dinner.

I was doing internal back flips. THE DAY WAS ALMOST OVER!

Esme cooked, everyone changed, and then we sat down. I was left to sit in between Emmet and Carlisle again.

Carlisle talked to me once, to ask if I was ready for desert.

Emmet ignored me because he was talking to Rosalie.

After dinner Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper went upstairs. Emmet and Edward went upstairs next and I was getting up to go upstairs when Rosalie said, "Wait Bella."

I turned around and said, "Yes?"

"Come here," She said.

I turned around to her and walked to her. "I just want you to know, you're so not welcome in this house. Esme and Carlisle hate you so much. Alice and Jasper despise you. And I and Emmet hate you too. The only reason you're even allowed in the house is because you're Edward's little fucking whore. If it were my choice I'd have you stay outside, like the dog you are," She said.

I went wide eyed for a minute then I composed myself. "Whatever you fucking bitch. Go upstairs and leave me the fuck alone," I said.

She smiled and ran up the stairs.

I got angry, then furious, and then I got really sad. I went upstairs and closed the door. Edward wasn't in the bedroom and I closed and locked the door.

I went to bed and heard a slight knocking at the door. The clock said I'd only been to sleep for 5 minutes. I groaned and threw a pillow at the door.

The knocking went away and I woke up later with a creek in my neck.

**So I was up until 11 p.m. writing this and I couldn't keep my dang eyes open.**

**REVIEW!!! Pleaseeee!**

**Quickly… A little background.**

**Alice and Jasper are married. Rosalie and Emmet are married. Bella and Edward are married. (Obviously) Esme and Carlisle are married.**

**Alice, Emmet, and Edward are siblings.**

**Rosalie and Jasper aren't siblings. They're not related. In any way.**

**Esme and Carlisle are the parents of Alice, Emmet, and Edward.**

**Alice – 23, 5'4, still not warming up to Bella**

**Emmet – 25, 6'4, we aren't sure how he is towards Bella**

**Edward – 24, 6'2, madly in love with Bella**

**Rosalie – 24, 5'10, hates Bella**

**Jasper – 25, 6'3, likes Bella**

**Carlisle – 45, 6'5, we aren't sure how he is towards Bella**

**Esme – 43, 5'7, doesn't like Bella**

**Bella – 22, 5'5, likes everyone, loves Edward forever, wants to be accepted so badly she'd do anything!**


	3. Chapter 3

It was the second day.

I got dressed and heard Edward's bedroom door knob turning. I turned to it, kind of like those dumb girls in the horror flicks that wait to see the monster before running away.

Edward walked in and I sighed. He was either going to be mad, understanding, or just annoyed.

"Why'd you lock the door last night Bella?" He asked.

Anger…. I would have like understanding…. Or maybe annoyed….but anger sucks.

"Rosalie said stuff to me last night and I got mad," The way he was looking at me made me want a black hole to open up and swallow me whole.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing it was such a dumb thing to get mad over. Just forget it?" I asked.

He sighed and shook his head. He went to his suitcase and got out his clothes. We dressed and were surprisingly the last people down again. (Hint the sarcasm)

I leaned into Edward and whispered for only him to hear, "What time do they go to bed to be able to get up so early?"

"Well…I don't think Emmett and Alice have slept in a few years actually. And Jazz and Rose well they get up because their wife/husband wakes them up," He said.

"Ah, well you're a morning person but you know better than to wake me up," I said smiling.

He smiled back and went to sit down. I was in between Jasper and Rosalie. I blushed every time Jasper tried to talk to me. I was still a little embarrassed from the incident the day before.

I sat myself away from Rosalie; I was still a tad bit angry with her for calling me a whore and a dog… (Hint the sarcasm again. I was furious.)

I ate like half of my plate and Emmett asked from across the table if I was going to finish my plate. I sighed and couldn't figure out a way to say yes without hurting ANYONE'S feelings….

I looked to Edward and he raised his eyebrow. Wow thanks for the help I told him with my eyes.

I said, "Yeah Emmett I'm done. I'm really full."

He told Rosalie to pass it to him and then I watched Emmett scarf down my remaining food.

I was talking to Jasper about New York, where we lived, when Alice cleared her throat. I looked up and Alice said, "Bella I was wondering if you wanted to go to the spa with me, Esme, and Rose?"

"Uh sure. I hope I'm not intruding if you guys want to go by yourselves go ahead," I said politely.

"Yeah you are intruding," Rosalie mumbled. I was a little taken back from that response. Alice glared at Rosalie and said, "You wouldn't be intruding Bella."

"Then sure I'll go," I said. I was a little surprised that Alice had invited me. I still thought Alice hated me.

Alice smiled, Rosalie grimaced, and Esme didn't seem to be putting any emotions out for me.

"So anyways in New York there are…." I continued my conversation with Jasper and went upstairs only to remember I had no idea what to wear to this spa. I found Alice talking to Rosalie about inviting me. I walked in and said, "If I truly am intruding then just tell me. I can tell Edward I don't feel good and just stay home."

"You do that," Rosalie said. Again not the reaction I was waiting for.

Alice shook her head and Rosalie left the room. "Rose is being bitchy, tomorrow me and you can go shopping and get our own spa treatment, on our own," Alice said.

"Alright Alice," I said. She smiled a real genuine smile at me.

I walked out of the kitchen and turned around and said, "Hey Alice."

"Yeah Bella?" She asked.

"Thanks," I said.

She nodded and I went to Edward.

"Can we talk?" I asked him.

"Sure," He said a little confused.

"I'm not feeling good so I'm not going with them today, is that okay?" I asked.

"Sure…" He said still confused.

"And I wanted to ask you something…" I said.

"Shoot," He said.

"Do you think I'm a whore? Because Rosalie said that was the only reason I was allowed in the house… because I was your little whore?" I asked.

He was quiet for a second and then walked past me. He went to Emmett's room and knocked on the door. Emmett answered the door and Edward asked, "Where's Rosalie?"

"Alice and them already left, why?" Emmett asked.

Edward pushed past him and closed the door. I was making out words like, "Whore, fucking, bitch, lying, wife, control, puppy dog…"

I was mortified and decided to make a run for it when the door opened. "Bella," Edward said.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn," I mumbled walking back to him.

"What did she say exactly?" Edward asked.

"Exactly? Umm something like, 'I just want you to know Emmett and I hate you. The only reason you're even allowed in the house is because you're Edward's little fucking whore. If it were my choice I'd have you stay outside, like the dog you are.'" I said.

Edward nodded and then closed the door. I made more words out like, "Dog, what, fuck, problem, control, bigger than her, pussy,"

The door opened again and I started down the hallway again. "Bella." It was Emmett.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn," I mumbled walking back to _him._

"Sorry for Rose's outburst," He said.

"It's okay," I said. Actually no it wasn't but he shouldn't have to apologize for something his wife had said.

He smiled and closed the door. Edward's voice was going again, "Better, anything else, out of line, can't believe, but thanks."

Edward came out this time and said, "Better?"

"I didn't mean for you to do that…but yeah. And I think you should go back in there and apologize that was really uncalled for. I mean all of the cussing…. You said the F word at least twice," I said.

"He's my brother. I've been called worse by him. Oh and I don't think you're a whore…. Or a dog," He said.

"Whew, for a second there….," I said, wiping fake sweat off my forehead.

He smiled and then we started walking downstairs.

***

Lunch sucked because Edward made it because Esme wasn't home. I had tried to convince them to let me to do it but they all said I should sit down.

Dinner came around and Esme walked in. I had ordered us pizza this time.

Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Emmett, and Jasper sat down.

Edward and I took a seat next to each other for the first time since being there.

We ate and everyone made their ways to their bedrooms. I had to use the restroom and I left the bedroom. Emmett was shouting at Rosalie inside his bedroom. Alice was giggling in her bedroom and I heard Jasper sigh. Then I passed Carlisle and Esme's bedroom. No sound at all coming from there.

I used the restroom and went back to Edward's bedroom. The door was….

LOCKED?!

I knocked but all I heard was a light thump in return…..

Pillow.

I went downstairs and slept on the couch.

I woke up with a creek in my neck…again.

**Alright this is my third update in the second day of writing the story.**

**They're really short.**

**We saw that Alice and Bella made progress.**

**Possibly Emmett coming out of his puppy dog shell?**

**Karma was a bitch for Bella; the whole door locked sleeping on the couch thing.**

**Rosalie is inspiring to be biggest bitch of the month…**

**Esme and Carlisle? We don't know….**

**NEXT CHAPTER IS THE SHOPPING TRIP!!**

**Review please?**

**Oh and to the reviews… I had to get Rosalie in there some place… Maybe she'll warm up to Bella soon?**

**But will Bella forgive everyone for being so mean?**


	4. Chapter 4

_I woke up with a creek in my neck...again._

I traveled upstairs and tried the door.

Unlocked.

Thank god.

I opened the door and Edward was standing in between the closet door and the bedroom. His back facing away from me.

I walked up right behind him and whispered into his ear, "Why'd you lock the door last night Edward?"

He turned around and smirked. He put on his best innocent face and said, "Rosalie said stuff to me last night and I got mad."

I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and he asked, "So am I forgiven?"

"I suppose," I said.

I slipped past him and grabbed my clothes. I changed next to the bed and then sat down.

The third day. Only one more day in this hell hole.

"Did you say something, dear?" Edward asked from the closet.

Did I say that aloud? "Uh…n-no," I stuttered.

He came out of the closet holding two ties. I pointed to the red and white stripped one and he nodded.

I loved that he asked me what to wear. I loved that he cared about my opinion. I hated that he didn't believe me when I said his family hated me.

He opened the door and gestured for me to leave. I nodded my thanks and we walked downstairs silently.

Esme was the only one in the kitchen and I raised an eyebrow at Edward.

He shrugged and sat down at the table.

"Bella Alice would like to see you in her bedroom," Esme said.

"Oh, okay Esme, thanks," I walked back up the stairs and knocked on Alice's door.

There was giggling and then the door opened.

"Bella!" Alice screeched and then slammed the door in my face.

Well that was uh….unexpected.

The door opened a minute later and Alice ushered me in. "Sorry about that," She said.

"It's okay. Esme said you wanted to see me," I said.

"Yeah, Jasper!" She shouted.

He came out of the closet without a shirt on and I averted my eyes.

I could hear the smile in Jasper's voice when he asked, "Yes Alice?"

"Well, we're going to go to the spa and go shopping now," Alice said.

"Alright have fun darlin'," He said.

I heard Alice leave the spot beside me and then a few seconds later I heard her say, "Love you Jazzy."

"Love you too Ali, now go have fun," He said.

I waved behind me, still not looking at him and said, "Bye Jasper."

"Bye Bella," He said, smile still evident in his voice.

Alice and I walked downstairs and the whole time Alice was telling me all about the day we were about to have. We passed the kitchen where Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie were. Alice said, "Bye everyone!"

Then she practically danced her way out of the house. I said, "Bye guys." Then I followed the little pixie out the door.

I found her leaning on her yellow Porsche and I practically choked. "Is that what we're going in?" I asked.

"Yeah, Edward got it for me two years ago for my birthday. He's so sweet, but then yesterday I couldn't drive it because there were three of us," She said.

I nodded and got into the passenger side.

She drove well over the speed limit like Edward did and we got to the Spa early. When she parked I said, "Well at least now I know Edward's fast driving is blood born.

She laughed then grabbed my hand and led me into the Spa.

We got the extra treatment, the biggest package, and it was wonderful. The best part was when Alice said, "I love spending time with you Bella. Yesterday Rose kept ruining the day with her constant whining. Esme is a treat but can get a little…. You know. But you just sit back and relax. I love it! You just like I don't know. All I can say is that Jazz and I might have been a tad bit against you at first but now we absolutely love you!"

I smiled and said, "Thanks."

Two of them like me now….GREAT!!!! (No sarcasm)

Alice took me everywhere you could think of to shop after that, Prada, Hamleys, Harrods, etc.

When we were done she put everything into her car and drove us home. We had just eaten lunch at a beautiful little diner so we skipped lunch with everyone and went upstairs.

We laughed a lot and tried on clothes. It was wonderful and Alice was making me feel accepted.

Then Jasper came in and said, "We can hear you two laughing all the way downstairs."

That caused me and Alice to laugh more.

We had a great time and Jasper jumped into the fun. He put on random things Alice had bought.

At one point he had on a pair of Alice's Prada sunglasses and was striking poses.

Alice and I clapped our hands and told him he should be a professional.

We laughed some more and then Emmett appeared in the door way. "Hey, you three. Can you calm down long enough to come down stairs for dinner?" He asked laughing at Jasper when he saw his sun glasses.

Jasper got up and said, "What are you laughing at, these are vintage, classic, PRADA, sunglasses."

Everyone laughed because he had no idea what he was talking about.

We went downstairs and Jasper kept his sunglasses on.

We ate a wonderful meal and then all went to our separate rooms. Edward asked me what I got and I said, "Sore feet, aching back, and acceptance."

He laughed and then told me to put my thousands of bags, (not literally), into the closet. I put away stuff and then jumped into bed.

I felt a lot better after that and I was sure I could get Esme, Carlisle and Emmett to like me.

There was no way in hell I was even going to try to get Rosalie to like me.

***

I woke up the next morning, without a creek in my neck.

**So finally acceptance by Alice and Jasper.**

**Everything is going smooth, well sort of smooth.**

**Now what happens when you mix Dancing + Singing + Alcohol?**

**Find out next chapter!**

**Review please!!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" Alice shouted pounding on my door.

I swung open the door in my panties and bra.

"Shit," I nearly shouted and slammed the door.

Yes it was Alice.

And her husband, Jasper.

I growled in frustration and slipped on clothes.

I opened the door and said, "Hi Alice, Jasper."

"Bella," Jasper nodded.

My face was getting really hot.

Second time!

Alice kissed Jasper's cheek and said, "Bye Jazzy, love you."

"Bye Ali, love you more," He said.

He slipped down the stairs and Alice stepped in the room.

"So guess what we're doing today," She said.

"Going home…" I mumbled pulling off my clothes and walking into my closet.

"No, well yes, but later. Guess what we're doing before that!" Alice cheered.

"Skydiving?" I asked from the closet.

Green or blue?

Blue.

I walked out of the closet with a blue mini dress on.

"No! Karaoke night!" She screeched.

I cringed from the thought. "Alright… who is picking out the songs?" I asked.

"Well we are picking the guys and they are picking ours," She said.

"Esme and Carlisle going?" I asked searching Edward's room for my blue pumps.

"No they said we needed kid time!" She said hopping up and down.

"Sure, sure. So what time are we planning this thing?" I said slipping on my shoes.

"6:00 P.M." She said bouncing up and down.

"Where's Rosalie?" I asked.

"My room, Edward wants you to leave with me so he and the guys can have his room," She said bouncing up and down again.

"Alright, alright, let's go!" I said ushering her out the door.

***

3 Hours Later…

"Alright we've got the songs, now what?" I asked.

"Outfits!" Alice said happily.

"Alright, alright," I said reluctantly.

She dressed me in a skimpy black lace dress, black matching panties and bra, black heels, and pretty make up.

Rosalie was dressed in a red dress that barley covered her…butt. She had on red heels and smoky eyes.

Alice was wearing everything just like me except it was blue.

We went downstairs and waited for the guys. We were talking about our choices when Edward, Emmett, and Jasper walked in.

"Let's go!" Alice shouted.

Jasper gave the guys directions and we all got in our separate cars.

While getting in the car my dress slid up to the tops of my thighs.

"Damn short dress," I said struggling with it.

Edward laughed and started the car.

"So want to give me a hint on the song choice for me?" He asked.

"Barbie Girl," I said smiling.

He rolled his eyes and I asked, "What about me?"

"Yeah, right," He said.

"Edward…" I moaned.

"You'll just have to wait," He said.

Thirty minutes later we were pulling into the karaoke bar.

Let the fun begin!!!!!!!

***

We were seated about twenty minutes later and Alice and Jasper had gone up to put our songs in.

The first person to go was Rosalie.

The first few beats of She Wolf by Shakira started playing and Rosalie smiled.

She hopped up on stage and grabbed the microphone.

_S.O.S. she's in disguise  
S.O.S. she's in disguise  
There's a she wolf in disguise  
Coming out, coming out, coming out_

A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me  
Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy  
The moon's awake now with eyes wide open  
My body's craving, so feed the hungry

I've been devoting myself to you Monday to Monday and Friday to Friday  
Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it  
I'm starting to feel just a little abused like a coffee machine in an office  
So I'm gonna go somewhere cozy to get me a lover  
And tell you all about it

Rosalie was dancing all around the stage, bumping her hips to the beat, and singing the song beautifully.__

There's a she wolf in your closet  
Open up and set her free  
There's a she wolf in your closet  
Let it out so it can breathe

Sitting across a bar, staring right at her prey  
It's going well so far, she's gonna get her way  
Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent  
The moon's my teacher, and I'm her student

To locate the single men, I got on me a special radar  
And the fire department hotline in case I get in trouble later  
Not looking for cute little divas or rich city guys that just want to enjoy  
But having a very good time and behave very bad in the arms of a boy

She was getting stared at by all the guys in the bar including Emmett.

_  
There's a she wolf in the closet  
Open up and set her free  
There's a she wolf in your closet  
Let it out so it can breathe_

S.O.S. she's in disguise  
S.O.S. she's in disguise  
There's a she wolf in disguise  
Coming out, coming out, coming out

S.O.S. she's in disguise  
S.O.S. she's in disguise  
There's a she wolf in disguise  
Coming out, coming out, coming out

There's a she wolf in your closet  
Let it out so it can breathe

The music stopped and she was breathing heavy. She put the microphone back and everyone applauded. I admit even I did. She was really good.

Emmett said, "Great job Rose, you were fantastic as expected. That's why I chose it of course. I had you in mind the whole time."

"And Shakira's body too," Edward mentioned.

Everyone laughed.

Everyone said good job and we listened to a few more people before us.

Up next was Jasper.

Alice sat a Cowboy hat on his head and told him to go on.

The song Ring of Fire by Johnny Cash started playing.

_Love is a burning thing  
And it makes a fiery ring  
Bound by wild desire  
I fell into a ring of fire_

I fell into a burning ring of fire  
I went down, down, down and the flames went higher  
And it burns, burns, burns, the ring of fire  
The ring of fire

Alice was staring at him dreamily. As were most of the female audience, and one guy… Odd.__

I fell into a burning ring of fire  
I went down, down, down and the flames went higher  
And it burns, burns, burns, the ring of fire  
The ring of fire

The taste of love is sweet  
When hearts like ours meet  
I fell for you like a child  
Oh, but the fire went wild

Alice kept watching Jasper sing his country song. I knew this was a good idea when I suggested it.__

I fell into a burning ring of fire  
I went down, down, down and the flames went higher  
And it burns, burns, burns, the ring of fire  
The ring of fire

I fell into a burning ring of fire  
I went down, down, down and the flames went higher  
And it burns, burns, burns, the ring of fire  
The ring of fire

And it burns, burns, burns, the ring of fire  
The ring of fire  
The ring of fire  
The ring of fire

The song ended and all of the girls watched him go back to our table. Alice kissed him and then pulled away. She swept the room with her eyes and went back to Jasper. "That was great Jazzy!" She said.

"Yeah, _Jazzy, _that was great!" Emmett said laughing.

"Edward is next!" I said happily.

Edward sighed and asked, "What song am I doing?"

"Nice try," I said laughing.

We watched a group of girls and then the guy who had stared at Jasper sing.

He sang Barbie Girl.

"Oops, he took you're song Edward," I said giggling.

Edward was called up and he grinned when he heard Hero by Enrique Iglesias start to play.

He whispered,_ Let me be your hero_

Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run and never look back  
Would you cry if you saw me crying  
Would you save my soul tonight?

This is what we had danced to at our wedding.__

Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh oh please tell me these  
Now would you die for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms tonight? 

He was saving me all the time.__

I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
Would you lie would you run away  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind? 

He truly was my hero…._  
I don't care you're here tonight_

I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

I just want to hold you, I just want to hold you  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care you're here tonight

I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

I glanced around and all the girls were staring at him.

I got a little jealous but then I saw Edward singing it right to me, and it died away.

_I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

You can take my breath my breath away  
I can be your hero

Everyone cheered, and Edward made his way through the tables back to us. A few girls slapped his butt and I clenched my jaw.

I kissed him for a few minutes and then Emmett cleared his throat loudly.

I pulled away and blushed furiously.

"Good job Eddie kins," Emmett said.

"Don't call me that," Edward said.

Emmett laughed and everyone else did.

Right after Edward Alice was called up. Her song was If You Seek Amy by Britney Spears.

_La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la_

Oh baby, baby, have you seen Amy tonight?  
Is she in the bathroom, is she smokin' up outside? (Oh!)  
Oh baby, baby, does she take a piece of lime  
For the drink that Imam buy her, do you know just what she likes? (Oh!)

Oh (Oh)  
Tell me have you seen her, cause I'm so (Oh)  
I can't get her off of my brain  
I just wanna go, to the party she gon' go  
Can't somebody take me home?  
Haha, hehe, haha, ho

Love me, hate me  
Say what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls  
Are begging to if you seek Amy

Love me, hate me  
But can't you see what I see?  
All of the boys and all of the girls  
Are begging to if you seek Amy

(Love me, hate me) La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la

Amy told me that she's gonna meet me up  
I don't know where or when and now they're closin' up the club (Oh!)  
I've seen her once or twice before she knows my face  
But it's hard to see with all the people standin' in the way (Oh!)

Oh (Oh)  
Tell me have you seen her, cause I'm so (Oh)  
I can't get her off of my brain  
I just wanna go, to the party she gon' go  
Can't somebody take me home?  
Haha, hehe, haha, ho

Love me, hate me  
Say what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls  
Are begging to if you seek Amy

Love me, hate me  
But can't you see what I see?  
All of the boys and all of the girls  
Are begging to if you seek Amy

(Love me, hate me) Ohhhh, say what you want about me  
Ohhhh, but can't you see what I see?  
(Love me, hate me) Yeahh, say what you want about me  
(La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la)

So tell me if you see her  
(Let me know what she was wearing and what she was like)  
Cause I've been waiting here forever  
(Let me know where she was going I don't mind)

Oh baby, baby, if you seek Amy tonight (Oh!)  
Oh baby, baby, we'll do whatever you'll like  
Oh baby, baby, baby  
Oh baby, baby, baby...

La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la

Love me, hate me  
Say what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls  
Are begging to if you seek Amy

Love me, hate me  
But can't you see what I see?  
All of the boys and all of the girls  
Are begging to if you seek Amy

Love me, hate me  
Say what you want about me (Yeaaaah)  
(La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la) (Yeah)

Love me, hate me  
But can't you see what I see?  
All of the boys and all of the girls  
Are begging to if you seek Amy

(Love me, hate me) Ohhhh, say what you want about me  
Ohhhh, but can't you see what I see?  
(Love me, hate me) Yeahh, say what you want about me

All of the boys and all of the girls  
Are begging to if you seek Amy

Alice had definitely caught all the guys' attention. Maybe even more than Rosalie had. Jasper grabbed Alice up, kissed her, and sat her on his lap.

She started giggling and I couldn't help but feel like I was missing something.

I turned to Edward, leaned into him, and I said, "I don't get it."

"I'll tell you later," He said laughing.

It was down to me and Emmett….

I really wanted Emmett to go next.

"Bella you're next," Edward whispered.

The music started up and I heard the familiar beats of Circus by Britney Spears.

I got onto stage and there were a few cat calls.

I grinned.

_There's only two types of people in the world  
The ones that entertain and the ones that observe  
Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl  
Don't like the backseat, gotta be first_

I held up my pointer finger for first.__

I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots  
(Call the shots)  
I'm like a firecracker I make it hot  
When I put on a show

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same

I ran my hands up from my stomach and over my breasts. There were a few more cat calls.__

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus

There's only two types of guys out there  
Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared  
So baby, I hope that you came prepared  
I run a tight ship so beware

I winked at Edward and walked around the stage swaying my hips.__

I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots  
(Call the shots)  
I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot  
When I put on a show

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus

I winked at a guy in the front row and he smiled. There were a lot more cat calls after that.__

Let's go  
Let me see what you can do  
I'm runnin' this like-like-like a circus  
Yeah, like a what? Like-like-like a circus

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus

I ended the song twirling three times and landing with my hand on my hip turned around to the audience.

There was a loud uproar of applause and I walked off the stage. A lot of guys made comments like, "Why don't you join our table," or "You can run my circus anytime you want,"

I laughed at a few of the comments and some I was a tad bit confused on what they meant. I found my table and sat down on Edward's lap.

"How'd I do?" I asked.

He swallowed visibly and said, "You were great."

I smiled and said, "Emmett you're next!"

He smiled and winked.

Emmett and I had spent an hour at home perfecting his dance for the song he was going to do.

The beats of I'm too Sexy by Right Said Fred started out. Emmett hopped up and got onto stage. He grabbed the microphone and went to the rear of the stage.

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me_

I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan

And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touché on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my

'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touché on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

And I'm too sexy for this song

The whole song Emmett was strutting up and down the stage and at the appropriate time, removing clothes. He came back to our table with a few phone numbers in his hand. He handed them to Rosalie who put them in his drink.

Everyone laughed and told Emmett good job.

We all went to the bar while Emmett got a new shirt out of his car.

When we were at the bar I tried to order just a coke when Alice asked, "You don't drink alcohol?"

"No not really," I said.

Emmett was back and said, "Then we are going to have fun."

I gave Edward a wary glance and he was shaking his head laughing.

That night I drank the weirdest drinks ever.

Some of which were, 'Screaming Orgasm', 'Sex on the Beach', and 'Fever of Love'.

We went back to the car and I fell asleep in the car.

I woke up the next morning with a throbbing headache.

But my neck was fine.

**So what do you think?**

**Review! Update on 12/05/2009 only if I get reviews!!**


End file.
